Pss817's Big Brother
Big Brother is a group on Tengaged in which fourteen HouseGuests enter the Big Brother house and compete for food, luxuries, and, most importantely, power. They must avoid a chain of weekly evictions to be the last one standing to claim the grand prize. The first season of the show, Big Brother 1: Twists and Turns, was won by Kpnna, by a vote of 6-1. The second season of the show, Big Brother 2: Friends and Foes, was won by Hikeygirl101, by a vote of 5-2. The third season of the show, Big Brother 3: Dynamic Duos, was won by DianeRhea, by a vote of 4-3. The Show Applications To enter the Big Brother house you must first fill out an application. The application process is simple and only involves answering a series of questions about yourself and your availability. Out of all of the applications that are submitted, only fourteen are selected. Format At the beginning of each week, there is a Head of Household Competition. The winner of that competition becomes the Head of Household. They are safe for the week and are given special privileges and power that the other HouseGuests do not have. With this power comes the responsibility of nominating two other HouseGuests for eviction at the Nomination Ceremony. Following the Nomination Ceremony is the Power of Veto Competition. The winner of the competition has the power to veto one of the Head of Household's nominations at the Power of Veto Meeting, forcing the Head of Household to name a replacement nominee. At the end of the week, the HouseGuests, excluding the Head of Household, unless there is a tie, and the two nominees, will vote on which of the two nominees to evict. Presenters The show is hosted by pss817, and has been hosted by him since the first season. He hostsevery premiere and finale. In addition, he hosts every competition, ceremony, meeting, and eviction in the game. Game Elements Head of Household Competition The Head of Household Competition is a weekly competition. The HouseGuest that wins it becomes the Head of Household (HoH). They are given privileges, power, and the responsibility of nominating two other HouseGuests for eviction. If the Golden Power of Veto is used to save one of the two nominees, the Head of Household has the responsibility of naming a replacement nominee. No HouseGuest is eligibile to become the Head of Household two weeks in a row, unless it is the Final Head of Household Competition. Power of Veto Competition The Power of Veto Competition is a weekly competition that awards the winner the Golden Power of Veto (PoV). The Golden Power of Veto allows the holder of it to veto one of the Head of Household's nominations, forcing them to name a replacement nominee. Each week, six HouseGuests compete in this competition - the Head of Household, the two nominees, and three other HouseGuests, chosen by a random draw. America's Vote America's Vote is a poll in which America votes to award or give something to a certain HouseGuest. There have been four America's Vote polls throughout the series. Polls Pandora's Box Pandora's Box is a special twist in the game. It is a secret room hidden in the Head of Household's bedroom. When it is offered, the Head of Household can choose to open it or keep it closed. If it is opened, something good and something bad will be released upon the opener or upon the rest of the house. There have been two Pandora's Box opportunities throughout the series. Departure There are various ways in which a HouseGuest can leave the Big Brother House. Eviction An eviction is the process by which a HouseGuest being evicted as a result of receiving the majory of votes from the other HouseGuests. Walking Walking is the process by which a HouseGuest voluntarily leaves the Big Brother house, thus forfeiting the chance of winning the grand prize. Winning Winning is a process by which a HouseGuest receives at least four Jury votes to win the game. Once they are crowned the winner, they are allowed to leave the Big Brother house. HouseGuests' Duties There are many obligations that the HouseGuests must carry out in the Big Brother house. Nominating Nominating is the process by which the Head of Household nominates two other HouseGuests for eviction. Voting to Evict Voting to evict is the process of voting to evict one of the Head of Household's two nominees. All HouseGuests, excluding the Head of Household, unless there is a tie, and the two nominees, are required to vote to evict. The Head of Household will only vote to evict in the event of a tie. Series Details Records Most HoHs - '''Kpnna (4)/talldude_1031 (4) '''Most PoVs - CollegeBoy16791656 (3)/AceSurvivor (3)/Joeker (3) Most times nominated - yohan47013 (4)/yohan47013 (4)/Nick24678 (4)